


The urge to sleep

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Melkor wants Mairon that night, he must respect his Lieutenants rest above his own urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The urge to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another angbang tumblr prompt c:

By the time the sun had set and the land was silent, Mairon had gone to rest. For working so hard that day he only prayed that the evening would grant him peace. And for an hour or so it did.

  
Unluckily for him, Melkor had other plans.

  
For Melkor , an entity who thrived within night’s shadows, sleep really wasn’t a need for him. So quite expectantly, that night when he didn’t lust for it, he was quite bored. No, very bored. And given no one kept him entertained more than his faithful servant, he set out to pester him.

  
He knew Mairon was asleep and unlike him, needed sleep. But Melkor also had needs, and urges that only Mairon could settle. He certainly wasn’t going to visit his servant’s room simply to ask how his day was. So grinning, the Dark Lord rose from his throne and began his strides through the halls into a sleeping Mairon’s room.

  
Mairon felt his presence before he said anything. He shifted slightly, though made no indication that he was aware of a looming Melkor.

  
“Are you sleeping well?” Melkor broke the silence as he sat on the foot of the bed. Mairon didn’t respond right away.

  
“Not as well as I was before you entered.” He yawned. “Is there something you need?” Lazily, Mairon sat up with his back against the bed board, moving some of his wild hair from his face.

  
“Nothing that will trouble you that much. Though you are the only one who can give it to me.” Melkor smirked receiving and eye roll from his servant.

“Not now…I need rest. I am tired.” Mairon fell back down underneath the thick blankets, grunting as he felt Melkor crawling towards him.

  
“Master…you may join me in sleep but that is all. I am much too tired to engage in anything….” His voice lagged as he attempted to drift, but Melkor was persistent.

“Not even a kiss.” Melkor whispered as he slid underneath the sheets next to Mairon.

  
Mairon sighed. “Only a kiss…” His words held slight warning, but he knew Melkor wouldn’t heed.

  
Melkor , now hovering over his servant, moved from the sheets and worked his fingers to the silky sleeve of Mairon’s nightgown , where he pulled at the slippery fabric. It slid off of his shoulder, exposing his skin, which Melkor wasted no effort softly rubbing his lips against the tender surface. Mairon shivered at the lingering, chaste kisses until they became more lustful.

  
He groaned in annoyance but didn’t do much to stop it. As much as he protested earlier, his master’s lips upon his skin sent chills of pleasure through his body. So in silence, he let Melkor do as he pleased. The kisses upon his shoulder drifted to his neck and finally the edge of his chin. Mairon lazily turned, eyes still closed, so that he was now facing his master.

  
He softly chuckled when Melkor came upon him, hastily rubbing his cold lips over his warm ones.

  
“Will you just lay with me?” The command was somewhat more nagging. Mairon had eventually brought his arms around Melkor’s neck, softly pulling him close. “Master, even you require rest.”

  
Their lips continued to lazily caress one another’s; Mairon too lazy to indulge in a full kiss. Slightht pulls of Melkors hair followed, as Mairon tended to play with the dark strands whenever the two were even remotelty intimate. But eventually his strength wore out on him, and his hands fell to his side. It only took a few moments for his tired breaths to become steady and silent.

  
He was peacefully asleep before Melkor’s eyes.

  
Groaning, Melkor sat up and observed his servant in satisfaction.

  
A night filled of passion and lust sounded very entertaining, but Mairon needed rest and his master knew this.

  
Yawning or doing something similar, Melkor decided to crawl underneath the sheets with Mairon again.  He held him as tight as he possibly could without crushing him, allowing the warm body to melt into his cold one. The feeling was something he still needed getting used to. Mairon was so hot, like any maia of Aule so this sensation was odd. But nonetheless he liked it.

  
And as tired as Mairon was, he truly did enjoy his master’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i do have a tumbler, maylovely.tumblr.com. and i am always accepting silmarillion requests.


End file.
